The Start of Something Well New!
by xxJJxx
Summary: Behind the scenes of High School Musical, Zanessa plus all others involved - many steamy scenes hence rating. All reviews and comments welcome!
1. Intro

CHAPTER 1 - INTRO

Zac walked into the office of his agent, dreading another rejection letter or "sorry you're not quite right for the part" lecture from his agent. He wished that she were just honest with him sometimes instead of trying to be nice. He was 18 years old, he could hack the truth now! 'The Derby Stallion' had been fun to do, learning to ride and he met some good people but he was just really hoping that he would be able to make it into something big. He'd auditioned for 4 months for a part in the Disney Channel's made-for-TV movie 'High School Musical'. It wasn't exactly a blockbuster, high budget movie but his agent had assured him that signing a contract with Disney could seriously boost his career, or at least earn some money with him, as usually Disney liked to use the same actors/actresses for various programmes or movies. Ashley Tisdale was rumoured to be involved and she had parts on 'Suite Life of Zac and Cody' and 'Hannah Montana'.

He sat down in one of the overstuffed couches, laying his head back on the back of the chair waiting for Lisa to enter and tell him it was all over, he hadn't been requested to return for final call backs. A click and swish vibrated through the room as a door was opened and a middle aged woman walked into the room, sitting down the other side of the desk. She smiled at Zac as she walked in.

"Morning hunny, how are you?", speaking her usual greeting even though it was 3 in the afternoon

"Hey Lisa, I'm fine, just waiting for the usual disappointment" Zac replied, laughing nervously

"Hey, hey that's no attitude to have. I actually have some really good news for you. Disney wants you in final callbacks. You have an audition at 2.30pm tomorrow. You'll be paired with the same girl again, they're really impressed with you guys"

Zac thought back to all the auditions he had done so far remembering that gorgeous, dark haired young girl he had been paired up with recently in the auditions. Vanessa Hudgens, man she was stunning and such a great actress. She'd already been used by Disney so he'd guessed early on that she'd probably be a dead cert for the role of Gabriella Montez but him….starring opposite her…..could it be?


	2. The Dream

CHAPTER 2 - THE DREAM

Zac woke up at 10am the following day, he wanted to make sure he looked his best though secretly not just for Disney but also because of the girl he was going to be acting opposite. He'd had the most incredible dream about her last night and sat in bed thinking about it….

_Zac walked into the hotel, setting his bags down and several seconds later a bellboy whisked them away to his hotel room. He heard footsteps coming from the reception and saw a head of dark hair disappearing round the corner towards the lifts. He followed her, curious to know why she was here and where she was going._

_He caught up with her just in time to jump in the lift with her and noticed she was on the same floor as him. Suddenly the lift ground to a halt and the lights went out with the back up light just about working to give some light to the small box they were trapped in._

_Next thing Zac knew two small hands were gripping onto him tightly. He looked down to see that Vanessa had grabbed hold of him in fright. He smiled, wrapping his arms round the girl and holding her close_

"_It'll be ok, the engineers are probably on their way." He tried to assure her. He picked up the emergency phone, noticing it was dead. A look of fear drifted across his face but he quickly masked it when she tightened her grip. Best not frighten her, he thought, and he quietly started talking down the phone to a pretend engineer - "Hi we're stuck in the elevator…oh all right cool…..yeah we're ok…..yeah thanks" he said replacing the receiver._

_She looked up at him expectantly, not realising there was no one on the other end of the phone and he smiled down at her - "They're working it out hun, should be out of here quick as anything"_

"_You promise?" The look on her face made him realise he'd done the right thing in pretending that he was speaking to someone as her fright had lessened_

"_Yeah" he hated lying to her but she had relaxed so much more he couldn't help it._

"_So what we gonna do to pass the time?"_

"_Well why don't you tell me what you're doing her Nessa?"_

"_How do you know who I am?" she asked questioningly_

"_We auditioned together remember, I'm here for a call back with you"_

"_Oh god yeah I totally forgot" she blushed "so you think you're gonna get it? I hope so" she blushed deeper with that comment, not intending to say it out loud_

_Zac grinned, "Oh yeah and why is that?"_

_Vanessa looked up and smiled "Well you're gorgeous, the perfect Troy Bolton"_

"_Is that right?" she nodded in reply, sparkles in her eyes thinking she had the upper hand but all that went out the window when she had his lips crash down on hers. A look of shock flitted through her eyes before she sank into his kiss, sighing and granting him entrance to her mouth. There tongues tangled together as Zac pressed her up against the wall of the elevator. His hands stroked her arms as she pressed her hands against his stomach, feeling the ridges of his stomach through his thin t-shirt._

_Zac groaned softly against her lips, bringing a hand up to run through her hair. They both reluctantly broke away, gasping slightly for air. Zac looked into her lust filled eyes, the pupils wide from desire. She smiled at him and whispered, "You're not such a great actor though"_

_Zac looked at her in confusion and she carried on "You really think I didn't know there was no one on the line when you were on the phone?"_

_He looked shocked and then a little hurt "Hey I was trying to reassure you, I wasn't the one grabbing onto me for dear life"_

"_Ha, the little scared girl act always works" she grinned back at him. He frowned, growled lightly and slammed her back against the wall, forcing his lips down on hers then moving to the side of her neck, eliciting a small whimper from her._

"_You're gonna pay for that Miss Hudgens" he whispered in her ear before nibbling on her ear lobe making her knees slightly give out on her. Before he knew it she was grabbing at his t-shirt trying to wrench it up and over his head. He smiled against her neck at her impatience, obediently putting his arms up to let her take it off._

_He grabbed the edge of her tank top, kneeling in front of her and kissing the skin he exposed, starting at her stomach and slowly making his way up as he removed the top. He skimmed over her bra, kissing her collarbone and neck as he removed the top over her head. He came back up to her lips and kissed her passionately again as her small hands fumbled with his belt and zipper finally undoing it and pushing his jeans down his legs. She moved her lips to his ear and whispered, "You're not the only one with a naughty streak"_

_He looked down at her in confusion as she smirked and knelt in front of him, wrenching his boxers down round his ankles and grabbing hold of his erection with a small hand, his eyes closing at the feeling and a low groan escaping his lips._

_She smiled to herself for the response she got. His eyes were still closed as his head fell backwards and then he gasped and his eyes flew open when she took him into her mouth and swirled her tongue round the tip_

"_Nessa" he sighed, wrapping his hands in her hair and trying to push her closer to him. She smiled round his cock and pulled away. "Ah ah ah" she said wagging a finger at him. He growled and grabbed her arms pulling her to him, spinning round and slamming her into the elevator wall again and kissing her brutally. He hitched her skirt up round her waist and tore her panties away._

_Vanessa gasped as she felt the material tear round her legs. Zac smiled as he cast the ruined garment across the elevator and started tracing patterns round her inside thigh, moving closer and closer to her core. Vanessa started groaning more and gasped when he slid over her entrance, feeling how wet she was. Smiling to himself he lifted her up so her legs were wrapped round his waist and in one swift motion he was seated up to the hilt in her. She gasped loudly at the suddenness of the movement, looking at him with wide eyes._

_He smiled at her and slowly slid out and in her again. She moaned softly throwing her head back against the wall of the elevator. He moved slowly at first but was so turned on he couldn't help but speed up, thrusting in and out harder and faster._

"_Harder Zac" she whispered to him. He didn't need to hear that twice as he looked at her. Her eyes were wide and dark looking at him. He picked up the pace, slamming into her and her back slammed into the back of the elevator._

"_I'm so close Nessa," he whispered, kissing her again_

"_Me too, keep going baby," she whispered back. They were both grunting and groaning with each movement and Nessa's walls starting closing round him desperately. That's all it took to push him over the edge and they both came loudly, shouting each other's name before slowly sliding down the elevator walls to sit on the floor._

_They sat with their foreheads pressed against each other gasping for air. Zac looked up into Nessa's eyes and smiling at her. Suddenly the elevator grinded back into gear and shock passed through both of their faces when they realised they were both sat naked on the floor and the elevator stank of sex. Giggling to each other they quickly grabbed their clothes off the floor and raced to get dressed before the doors opened._

"_Uh Zac…" Vanessa started. He looked at her questioningly and realised she was holding her ruined underwear. He laughed out loud, grabbed them and put them in his pocket, "Guess you're gonna have to get to your room commando baby" he said. She looked at him in shock as the doors opened._

Zac opened his eyes after reminiscing, _god that was great _he thought aloud. Then looking down he realised he had a little problem. _Great guess it's yet another cold shower _he said to himself, heading to the bathroom


	3. Call Backs

CHAPTER 3 - CALL BACKS

Zac was dressed and on his way to the audition by 2pm. He was a little early but he knew it was worse to be late. He walked into the Disney offices, heading up to the 3rd floor studios. He had taken the stairs, knowing getting in the lift would bring back memories of his dream last night. On reaching the top he walked into the waiting room, heading to the receptionist to make it known he was there. He walked over the seating area and noticed Vanessa sitting in the corner on her mobile giggling, looking out the window so she didn't notice him walking in. He took the opportunity to check her out whilst he could, admiring the shortish skirt she had on and the tie-fronted blouse. She looked gorgeous even in casual clothes.

He coughed softly and she spun round to face him, smiling when her eyes met his and told whoever it was on the phone she had to go. She stood up and walked over to him. "Hey Zac" she said softly, "How are you?"

"Fine thanks Nessa, yourself"

"Not too bad. So final call backs hey?" she said as she sat back down. He sat opposite her

"Yeah it's pretty exciting, but where are the others?" he asked looking round the waiting room and realising that it was 2.20pm and no one else was in the waiting room with them.

"I dunno" Vanessa said, looking confused. Just then a man walked over that they both recognised as Kenny Ortega, the director.

"Hey guys, do you wanna come into the office?" Zac and Vanessa looked at each other confused but followed him into one of the studios. Kenny turned to face them, a smile breaking out across his face.

"Congratulations guys you both got the part!"

Vanessa and Zac looked at each other confused then realisation spread across their faces and they broke into massive grins, "Yes!" they both said together.

"I want you both to come to a script reading tomorrow at 10am, you'll be able to meet all the other cast at the same time"

"That's fantastic Mr Ortega, thank you," Zac said walking over to him and shaking his hand

"No problem Zac, and from now on it's Kenny okay?" Zac smiled and nodded. Vanessa walked over and shook Kenny's hand and then followed Zac out of the studio.

"Wow this is amazing" Zac spoke first. Vanessa looked at him smiling.

"We're gonna have such a blast I can't wait" she said

"Hey I know you're probably busy but do you fancy going to grab a coffee or something to celebrate" Zac said, scratching his neck nervously

"Sure, let me just grab my bag" Vanessa said, walking over to the chair she had sat in, in the waiting room and grabbing a small purse. She smiled, walked back over to him, grabbed his hand, looked him in the eyes and said "Come on then Mr Bolton, on our way"


	4. First Date, Sort Of!

CHAPTER 4 - FIRST DATE, SORT OF

CHAPTER 4 - FIRST DATE, SORT OF!

Zac and Vanessa walked along the street towards Starbucks. Vanessa had dropped his hand before the headed out of the offices, not wanting to make a scene. As they walked out onto the street, she slipped a pair of sunglasses over her eyes. Zac caught the movement out the corner of his eye and looked at her questioningly. She smiled at him "I'm just avoiding unwanted attention. Don't worry, you'll soon get your fair share of stalkers"

Zac grinned at her then felt himself thinking about what she said. Stalkers? Fame? Woah, is it gonna be that big a film? Vanessa looked back over to him and saw he was staring off into space with a look of confusion on his face. She smiled, waving a hand in front of his face

"Earth to Zac?!"

He shook his head and looked over at her. "Where were you?"

"Lost in thought" he laughed "do you really think this is gonna be big?"

"I dunno, it's a made-for-TV movie but I just have this weird feeling that it'll be so much more than that" She smiled at him "Come on, let's get to Starbucks, I'm gagging for a latte"

Zac smiled at her and put his arm round her shoulders. He didn't really think about it, it just felt like a natural thing to do. Vanessa smiled and moved closer to him. They soon reached Starbucks and gentleman as he was; Zac opened the door for her allowing her to walk in first. They sat down in a hidden booth near the back of the store, trying to get away from prying eyes. The shop wasn't exactly busy so it was easy to not be noticed, as the majority of the customers were businessmen who were too busy on mobile phones to notice them.

Zac walked up to the counter and ordered two lattes, one with extra foam for Vanessa and walked over to the booth she was sat in. He sat down opposite her and looked into her eyes.

"So then Miss Montez, you looking forward to doing this movie?"

She looked slightly confused at him calling her 'Miss Montez' then realised what he meant. She smiled "Maybe, though I think they could have picked a far more attractive Troy"

Zac feigned a hurt expression "Ouch Hudgens that hurts" he said, clutching his heart. She punched him softly on the arm grinning at him

"Nah I reckon it's gonna be a blast especially if everyone is as fun as we obviously are" she giggled. They sat making small talk about their favourite food, movies, sports and generally trying to get to know each other properly. Zac was rubbish at official 'dates' therefore he refused to believe he was on one now, they were just two friends hanging out surely?

He just couldn't get that dream out of his head and it was making it hard to concentrate. "If I keep nodding and making agreeable noises she'll think I'm listening and not struggling to hold myself back from leaping over the table and kissing her", he thought

Vanessa was inwardly smiling to herself. She could tell Zac wasn't listening to her; he had that glazed look over his eyes, obviously daydreaming. Heck, she did it enough herself to know! She decided she'd play with him a little bit "…and so my dog died of cancer and I didn't stop crying for three weeks until some aliens came down and resurrected him from the dead"

"That's great" Zac said nodding his head

Vanessa laughed and nudged his arm "Zac!" she cried

"Wh…what?!" Zac stuttered, snapping out of his day dream of Vanessa in a bikini by the pool, walking towards him as he lay on a sun lounger in his board shorts, the water trickling off her body making her nipples stand up to attention and……

"You haven't been listening to a word I've been saying," she accused him, "where's your head at, I noticed that day dreamy look on your face about a half hour ago and it hasn't shifted"

"Nothing" Zac said, blushing slightly

"Ah now from the redness of your face I'm guessing it was something naughty" V giggled

Zac blushed more "just leave it" he snapped slightly but with embarrassment.

Vanessa laughed harder "Fine have it your way but you have to pay for this little outing seeing as you won't tell me your little sex dream" Zac blushed harder "See now you've given away the fact that it was a sex dream, god Zac why did they hire you, you're a rubbish actor" she teased

Zac looked a little downcast by this comment, reflecting on all the parts he'd been rejected from before. Vanessa noticed the change in his expression and touched his arm "I'm only kidding you know" she said softly

Zac nodded his head and stood up to leave. The two of them walked out the shop in silence. "So do you want a lift home?" he said to Vanessa

"I'm not going home, I'm in a hotel nearby, I'm from Salinas remember? It's like 4 and a half hours away" she replied with a soft smile playing across her lips

"Oh yeah, well I'll drop you off if you like?"

"Sure that would be great"

The drive to Vanessa's hotel didn't take too long and was undertaken in pretty much silence. Not that awkward silence but the kind where both participants were reflecting on the day's events. They pulled up outside the hotel and Zac turned to Vanessa "I hope you don't mind but can I have your phone number? I'd like to stay in touch before we start rehearsals?" he asked shyly

"Sure" Vanessa said smiling "I'd like that too"

They swapped numbers and took pictures of each other to use as caller ID. It was finally time to say goodbye. Vanessa climbed out of the car after hugging Zac and walked up the steps to the entrance, stopping once to wave at Zac. He watched her all the way "damn I can't believe I'm falling for her!" he thought at the same time as Vanessa was thinking the exact same thing.


	5. The Journey

CHAPTER 5 - THE JOURNEY

CHAPTER 5 - THE JOURNEY

3 months later

Zac was grumbling to himself as he walked up to the check in desk. It was 2am, not the best time to be getting up for a flight. He felt his mobile vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out to discover a text from a private number

_Who's that guy who looks like someone dragged him through a bush and back?_

He frowned and pursed his lips together wondering who it was texting him. Before he had a chance to reply, another one came through

_Aw you look so cute when you're confused. Look for a pink baseball cap_

He shot his head up, searching the fairly deserted airport. Finally his eyes came to rest on a pink, sparkly baseball cap and as he lowered his eyes, he took in the picture that was one of his best friends and often companion at the numbers of auditions he did, Ashley Tisdale, smiling at him

He quickly ran over and hugged her tight. "What are you doing here? Why aren't you back in New Jersey?" he asked, excitedly

"Well I was visiting some friends and now I'm flying out to Utah for a movie. You?"

"Me too! I mean, I'm doing the same one, I think, if there's only one being shot in Utah," he babbled on

Ashley just smiled at him "High School Musical?" He nodded and she put her hand out, silently asking for his ticket. She squealed, "God that's so weird, we're sitting together!" Zac smiled as well then and dragged her towards McDonalds

"Come on I'm starving!"

Two hours later and the two friends were settling into their first class seats courtesy of Disney. Zac looked around himself in amazement

Ash smiled "first time huh?"

Zac just looked at her wide eyed and nodded. Ash giggled and laid her head back on the plush seat rest. Zac had kindly given her the window seat so she could look out at the view. They started taxiing down the runway and finally took off.

"So have you met anyone else on the film or heard of anyone working on it?" Ashley asked Zac

"I only know who's playing Gabriella and as long as you can keep a secret she's the most gorgeous, amazing person I've met"

"So who is it?" Ashley said excitedly

"Her name's Vanessa, Vanessa Hudgens" Zac said. He then noticed Ashley's smile getting bigger "What?" he asked

"She's like one of my bestest friends!" Ash practically screamed, "God I can't believe that biatch didn't tell me she was doing this movie, but you two would be like totally great together!"

Zac rubbed his ears trying to get his hearing back but grinning at his friend as well "Well that's also what I believe but we'll just have to wait and see"

A blacked out 4x4 was waiting to take them straight to the set as they were having a table reading before they got to unwind in their hotel. Zac groaned about this as all he wanted to do was sleep now but his curiosity and excitement overcame the tiredness and he started looking forward to meeting the rest of the cast and crew, especially one certain Latino girl

They finally arrived and they both leapt out of the limo, hurrying towards the door. An excited looking older man who was stood at the door to the studio greeted them, "Hey Zac, hey Ashley, I'm Kenny Ortega the director and head choreographer. I'm sure you remember me from your auditions" they both nodded and smiled "well you guys are the last to arrive so come on in to the studio and we'll get started"

They followed him into a large hall with tables set round in a large square for the main cast and lots of rows of chairs going back from the square for the minor roles and extras. The place was packed full of people. Each chair round the square had a script, name plate, glass of water and microphone on the table in front of it. Zac sat in his and found Ashley on his left and Vanessa, to his delight, on his right. They smiled at each other as a greeting and waited to start


	6. The Table Reading

CHAPTER 6 - THE TABLE READING

CHAPTER 6 - THE TABLE READING

Kenny began by explaining what was going to happen during the table reading. They would begin by introducing themselves to each other and describing the character they were playing. After that they would have a straight run through of the script and when a song number came up, those involved would sing. There was also a small open area over to the left where Kenny and the two assistant choreographers, Chucky and Bonnie would give a demo of what the cast could expect to be dancing for some of the numbers.

And so it began. Everyone introduced himself or herself and then the script reading began. Vanessa, Socorro (playing Gabi's mother), Leslie and Bart (playing Troy's mum and dad) and Zac did all their bits of dialogue before the first song number, 'Start of Something New', began

Zac heard the music start, took a deep breath, grabbed his mic and stood up preparing to sing. As soon as he started to sing he felt nervous, it was the first time he'd sung in front of so many people. Then Vanessa stood up and started singing her part and it immediately put him at ease.

They completed the song and everyone in the room could see the chemistry between them. Kenny had a massive grin on his face and simply said, "I definitely picked the right Troy and Gabriella!"

Everyone laughed and clapped and they continued the table reading.

As they got through more of the songs, Zac had started noticing a puzzled and worried look on Kenny's face every time Zac sang. He couldn't figure it out but he knew he must have been doing something wrong as Kenny only pulled the face when he sang, especially during 'Getcha Head In The Game'. He decided to push the thoughts to the back of his mind whilst the reading carried on; no doubt Kenny was going to express his thoughts at the end

They finally got down to singing 'We're All In This Together' and everyone cheered when it came to an end. Vanessa had noticed a fairly good-looking guy sitting next to the singing teachers and co-ordinators that hadn't been introduced or involved in the reading. He didn't hold a candle to the guy sat on her left but she couldn't help but wonder who he was.

"That was fantastic everyone, well done! There will be a short meeting now just for myself, Zac, Vanessa, Ashley, Lucas, Corbin and Monique so everyone else you are free to go settle into your rooms and get a good night's sleep. Everyone is to be in the hotel foyer at 6.30am tomorrow morning to get transport back here for rehearsals" Kenny stated

All those not named by Kenny to stay behind, left except the guy Vanessa had spotted earlier, and who hung back. Kenny walked over to him and they became immersed in a whispered conversation that the others could not hear. In the end Kenny came back to the table and the stranger stood awkwardly against the door, looking really uncomfortable and slightly upset. The six actors looked at Kenny in expectation

"Now I know you're all pretty tired and would rather be following everyone else to the hotel but there are a few things I want to discuss with you and I'll try to be as quick as possible. Firstly, great job today, you all seem to gel together really well, especially Vanessa and Zac. There are a few things to work on but that'll be done in rehearsals starting tomorrow.

Secondly, get ready for some early starts, late finishes and lots of hard work, it's gonna be tough but I promise you it'll be worth it. There will be some time off but not bucket loads. You're welcome to have close family i.e. your parents visit but Disney are being really strict and not letting any other types of visitors in to protect the movie. Therefore, boyfriends and girlfriends, if you have them, are not allowed to visit, as I have found in the past they are too distracting as well as hard to keep track of. All visits must be cleared with me before going ahead.

The third and final thing is really important. You may have been wondering who this guy is," he points at the guy standing against the wall "and why he hasn't been involved in any kind of way. Well this is Drew Seeley and he's a singer. He's going to be the main singing voice for Troy"

"WHAT?!" shouted Zac, surprising everyone including himself with the outburst. He knew he wasn't probably the best singer ever but he knew he wasn't the worst either, certainly not bad enough to need someone singing for him. He just couldn't understand it, why had they hired him if they weren't letting him sing? Wasn't that the whole point of a musical? They'd heard him sing plenty of times in auditions and they hadn't complained!

"I thought you'd react like that Zac and don't worry I don't blame you. It's not that you can't sing, you have a fantastic voice, it's just that the producers are adamant we have a tenor for the singing voice of Troy and your pitch is just too low. It's so the character appears younger and if, that's a pretty big if by the way, there was a sequel, we could use your voice in its entirety to show how Troy has grown up"

Zac looked really upset about all this, what was the point if they weren't going to let him sing? He finally built up the courage to ask this.

Kenny just smiled at him, "the chemistry between you and Vanessa is amazing, and we couldn't find any other pairing that matched it. It's perfect for Troy and Gabriella. You will be able to sing some of the songs, it's just your voice will be mixed in with Drew's although I believe Drew is to sing 'Getcha Head In The Game' and Troy and Gabriella's reprise of 'What I've Been Looking For' in their entirety."

Zac clenched his fists under the table, he was mad. He had finally pulled a movie, a big movie and he wasn't going to be as involved as he thought. He felt a brush of skin on his clenched hands and looked down to find Vanessa's hands gently covering his own. He looked up in to her eyes and she gave him a reassuring smile and squeezed gently.

"Fine" said Zac through slightly gritted teeth, "but I'm not happy about it"

"I can understand but like I said, if the movie does well, a sequel will definitely be on the cards and I promise now that it'll be all you on that one. Drew's just here to keep Troy sounding younger in this one"

All through this conversation, Ashley had been keeping one eye on Drew as she listened and had noticed how he kept shooting daggers with his eyes at Zac when he thought no one was looking. It was obvious he was extremely jealous of Zac and disappointed that he didn't get to completely play Troy. She had noticed him at a few auditions and knew it must be tough to be told you were singing the part but not being the face and actions of a character. However, she was worried what this meant for her friend; was there going to be trouble before they even started filming?


End file.
